


I love this show and no one can take that from me

by Hella_Queer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, S7 and S8 will not be found for Reasons, i just wanted to put my feelings somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: Seasons 1—6 and my emotional, witty, mostly unnecessary commentary





	1. Chapter 1

  
S1E1: the rise of my blood pressure  


**The Rise of Voltron**

•This bitch is an hour christ

•WHY DID THEY ONLY SEND THREE PPL WTF DIDN'T THEY WATCH THE MARTIAN AT LEAST SEND FIVE TWO COULD HAVE STAYED IN THE SHIP I DON'T 

•Why does everyone say (or shippers say) that Keith didn’t remember Lance? And that Lance was the only one who remembered Keith??? 

•Lance: That’s Keith!  
Hunk: Are you sure??

•Hunk KNEW who Lance meant so he remembered him too. Keith didn’t know Hunk cause he’s an engineer so they were in different classes? Hey @ the writers can we get more insight into how this school works?

•But yeah Keith remembered Lance as a cargo pilot. And Lance is like “I’m in fighter class NOW” implying that he WAS a cargo pilot before Keith got kicked out and the spot opened up?? 

•So no he didn’t go “Omg Lance what are you doing here?” But he did know who he was 

•But anyway. Distressed Shiro. Matt lookin like a little soft boy in his helmet. I was very distressed seeing them get taken knowing kinda what the future held, especially for Shiro. 

•They’ve known each other for a few hours but they’re collectively like “let’s hunt down the alien weapon”

•THEY JUST G O INTO FUCKING SPACE OKAY THEN 

•WE’RE A TEAM NOW AHHH

•ITS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD CRYING 

•Omg are the mice supposed to be the paladins minus shiro? The yellow one is Hunk, the smallest is Pidge, the skinny angry looking one is Keith and the other is Lance?!?!

•WILL WE KNOW WHAT THE BLUE LION PILOT IS MEANT TO HAVE IN SEASON SEVEN 

•“Girl you’ve already activated my particle—“

•Let Lance speak Shiro 

•If Lance doesn’t end up with Allura can I date her like I’m in love 

•“They LIED to us!” Lmao 

•New idea to defeat Voltron: put Keith in a hedge maze 

•“I A M YOUR PA LA DIn” 

•When your son gets ejected into space so you gotta save him 

•“Good kitty”

•Everyone is so cute I love them all 

•Shiro is the hottest thing in the universe shyt fam like he should be illegal 

•“I’m nodding. Is everyone else nodding?”

•Hunk is a gift 

•That was the cutest fucking end scene like damn I love them

  
  
S1E2: team work makes the dream work  


**Some Assembly Required**

•Love how Keith HAS to have his jacket when fighting alien evil 

•Allura with that Intruder Alert drill. 

•Lance, shows up fifteen minutes late with Starbucks (and glowing skin)

•Hunk is a GIFT 

•Lion Jenga

•Allura is also a gift. 

•Is there a counter that says how many times someone says “Voltron” in an episode? Cause they say it a lot 

•WHY DOES DRUID WOMAN SOUND LIKE CREE FROM CODENAME KIDS NEXT DOOR 

•BECAUSE IT I S H E R HOLY FUCKING SHIT GUYS 

•oh my fucking god it’s a maze am I psychic?? Let’s see how this goes 

•New plan to defeat Voltron: put LANCE in a hedge maze, blindfolded, and make Keith guide him 

•Coran should train the soldiers on earth he’s… very.. Coran

•Keith and Lance found dead on Arus. COD: each other and their egos 

•Shiro is the only one to bond with his lion. Him being in the astral plane was very foreshadowed and it’s only episode two. 

•“Pidge! Stop thinking of your girlfriend!”

•Criss cross applesauce 

•I would die for Pidge I want that on record 

•Keith saving Shiro counter: 1 

•Allura. Honey. I know this is a stressful time. But you need to breathe. 

•Bad guys are being bad. Cree is a necromancer or something 

•SO MANY BONDING MOMENTS™

•FOOOOOOD FIIIIIIGHT

•Are...are they gonna form Voltron EVERY episode?

•Better start a counter for that 

•Voltron Formation Sequence Count as of episode two: 2

•Hunk said they’re all brothers which means EVERY SHIP IS CANCELED if they say the word brothers it’s an invalid ship. Hunk adopted them all legally in that moment shut it down guys 

•(can you taste my sarcasm? is it salty?) 

•Just wanna make sure I’m understood. Pidge? I’d die for them

  
  
S1E3: post traumatic stan disorder  


**Return of the Gladiator**

•Ok so I need a Galra vs Voltron soccer match 

•Chef Hunk saving everyone from whatever the fuck Coran made 

•Tiny creatures who look adorable. I didn’t know this was Breath of the Wild

•Lion Goddess. Now it’s really Zelda

•Annnnnd the PTSD begins now. Can we knit Shiro a blanket and send him on vacation. I already hate what he’s gonna go through 

•Quick question

•HOW OLD IS MATT 

•I THOUGHT HE WAS AROUND SHIROS AGE BUT I GUESS THATS NOT ACCURATE??

•FUUUUUCK I HATE THIS SHIRO BBY 

•The dance of apology. I like. 

•LIONS PROTECTING THEIR PALADINS YES

•Another question WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING

•Oh finally the others showed up 

•It’s an honest to god magical girl transformation ok then

•VFSC: 3 

•Lance. Not a soccer star. He’d have to be a goalie for the soccer game then 

•They’re getting their butts kicked by Mister Orby McOrbface 

•Annnnd more ptsd good god it’s not even the bad parts of the show yet 

•Ohhhhhh that change in art style reminds me of one punch man. Gets all comic booky

•They got a sword y’all woooo

•Fuckin Sendak 

•Hope. The most powerful weapon 

•I love Shiro/Pidge bonding give me all of that 

•BABY MATT IS PRECIOUS 

•OH MY GOD THIS IS ONLY EPISODE THREE STOP MY HEART 

•Hi I teared up when KATIE cried so that’s how much I love her

  
  
S1E4: space base invaders  


**Fall of the Castle of Lions**

•THE FUCKIN C H A N T 

•“Vol–tron?”

•Sendak is lurking but the moon (the moon for Arus I guess) is beautiful 

•Not sure how I feel about the mice outing Pidge to Allura. I know she tells everyone later but like. Seems rude. 

•Lance misses home already WHERE IS THE BEACH PLANET ITS BEEN SIX FUCKING SEASONS ALREADY THERES NOT ONE BEACH PLANET 

•Pidge likes peanut butter and peanut butter cookies I need to commit this to memory 

•THAT WAS THE WRONG THING TO SAY OH JEEZ CHEESE 

•S T O P TALKING ABOUT FATHERS 

•Lance is sad and there’s a bomb coming and I’m not ok with either of those 

•Everyone is angry I hate this stop 

•L A N C E

•ITS ONLY BEEN LIKE A WEEK AND LANCE IS ALREADY ALMOST DEAD THIS TEAM IS A DISASTER SANDWICH

•Ok sidenote. The previous paladins were aliens right? So like the armor and stuff formed to fit them. Or they made it or whatever. My point is that Hunk shouldn’t always be having trouble with his stuff like his helmet and shit that should fit. 

•Lance: out  
Castle defenses: down  
Sendak: smug and ugly  
Shiro: I am forcibly removed from any calm state of mind 

•Hxhxjxbzksbsoshsoshsishusbs

•Alright well. Pidge is the castle defender now 

•It was a trap! 

•Pretends to be shocked. 

•So in this show purple is the evil color. I’ll keep that in mind 

•The Galra should take over a Lush store they’re very dry skinned 

•Ngl forgot about Hunk and Coran. The Not a Planet looks cool tho 

•Coran is an environmentalist and he’ll cut you for every natural thing you harm 

•I was gonna say black paladin Coran but then he crashed so nevermind 

•GASP IS THAT SHAY AND RAX 

•“Whatever” shrug emoji 

•“We have a saboteur.” What are you French 

•Omg cliffhanger?!

  
  
S1E5: a rock and a hard place  


**Tears of the Balmera**

•“Not our problem hairy lip” Rax is a fucking savage 

•A Holt family flashback don’t do this to me 

•“I know you love those peas, dad”

•Ok but seriously how old is Matt?! 

•We get Allura and her mice and then Pidge making holograms of herself?!?! 

•GRAPPLING HOOK

•R O V E R 

•Pidge is a badass so brave I Stan a legend 

•Lance is either really close with his family or not close at all. That’s the only way to explain why he’s always about bonding. He wanted to bond after the failed simulation. The second Pidge shows up he’s like yo we’re a team let’s bond. 

•The Blue Paladin is the glue that holds everyone together. His fun nature keeps everyone in high spirits, and in times of stress he’s the one to look for when the hardest solutions turn out to be the easiest. 

•Ok but seriously what is the blue paladin known for??

•Pidge putting the team first. You know what that is? Growth 

•Hunk giving hope to Shay. Possibly bragging juuuust a little. Love it. 

•I love how during all of this Keith and Allura are just standing outside of the barrier like. Just chillin. 

•“Nothing stops me but triumph or death”  
Then Perish 

•NO WAIT I DIDNT MEAN ROVER

•N O T S H I R O EITHER 

•Hunk and Coran are one guard in a trench coat. I never tire of this trope

•Coran. Is broken. His spine. Rest in pieces 

•BABY GIRL SHAY I LOVE HER

•RAX SNITCHES GET STITCHES MAN WTF 

•Hunk. You better go back for her

•Yaaay the mice did it!!

•LANCE OMG 

•so much is happening uhhh fight against Sendak yadayadayada shdtdhcycuy teamwork stan Shiro

•Was

•Was THAT the first famous Klance Bonding Moment™ 

•Pretty underwhelming honestly. This coming from someone who thinks it’s a cute ship. 

•Ok two things. 1) Lance looks cute in just like the white healing outfit or whatever it is. 2) I actually forgot Pidge wanted to leave last episode

•Um hey another question WHERE DID THEY PUT SENDAK LIKE THE EPISODE ENDS AND LIKE

•I G U E S S

  
  
S1E6: dude where’s my lion  


**Taking Flight**

•Poor Lance wakes up to a clock party and he wasn’t invited 

•“I cradled you in my arms”. Did you really? It kinda just looked like you sat next to him. Maybe some shoulder touching. I’m too tired to watch it again it’s currently 4:37am 

•They’re keeping Sendak in this ship. I’m sure THAT won’t bite them in the ass later 

•Hunk getting into defending the innocent I love it

•Annnnd it’s Pidge’s big Ouran Host Club reveal!

•Ok ok ok just. Wait. 

•Allura: I’ve know for some time  
You’ve known for TWO DAYS at the most. 

•Shiro already knew, we knew that. But what tipped Hunk off?? I think I read somewhere that Keith knew Sam had a daughter, he knew Matt so when Pidge said that was her family he put it together. But what about Coran?? 

•And then Lance is Tamaki. Most surprised and last to know 

•“Owning who you are is going to make you a better paladin.” That’s some gay Shiro wisdom right there. 

•Ohhhhh shit we have some bad guy defections happening. 

•Having a castle fix your ship is like getting a limo to jumpstart your pickup truck 

•….. They feel shady. Rolo and Nyma. 

•VERY SHADY

•Hunk is like “I have to pick up my girlfriend from work hurry the hell up” 

•THIS TRICK ASS HOE IS CONNING LANCE I KNOW THIS TROPE

•Ok but Lance is in HER lap so he’s.. he’s not a t—nevermind

•WHAT IS CREE DOING WHAT EVIL SPACE MAGIC IS THIS 

•Oh. It takes all the Quinn power from a planet. Huh. 

•Rainbow spotted this is a gays only planet

•THESE DICKS

•THEYRE LIKE THOSE GUYS FROM THE LAST OF US WHO PRETEND TO BE HURT 

•Commander Pro.. Prorog? Prorock? Is the defacto Galra guy I think. Fucking 

•Keith is a speedy boy. He fly through the rocks like zoom

•I’m so tired 

•Um ok got Blue. Rolo and his sad backstory whatever. 

•Cree is putting Quinn in a lizard duck. Whatever space drugs they’ve got in the future she’s on a lot.

  
  
S1E7: cave spelunking  


**Return to the Balmera**

•Shay: my boyfriend’s back and you’re gonna be in trouble 

•Ah one of my favorite clips. The bad sound effects. Personally I like Lance’s the best 

•When Shiro said plan B I thought he was gonna say stealth and I would’ve laughed my ass off. 

•I love my smart daughter Pidge

•Hunk is so excited for his rescue mission what a gem 

•I’m still so tired it’s the same day as episodes 1-6 it’s now 5:22am I don’t plan well

•The puns. Oh god the puns

•Uh weapons. Shiro has a jawblade that reminds me of Pidge’s bayard. Keith is flameo hotman. Lance is Cool Guy

•Is this actually lance and Keith teamwork I see? Feels good feels organic 

•KEITH IS GALRA FORESHADOWING YALL

•Poor Rax. I was mad at him but that’s his little sister, his family. He’s scared just like anyone else would be 

•Lance is a gift. But like. A nice one from the dollar store 

•More particle barrier crap

•Shay is safe but it’s a trap. Idk why I’m saying this these are reactions not a recap

•SHAY AND HER PPL ARE EARTHBENDERS YALL 

•Rax. Respect earned 

•Maybe the bad guys should stop telling Zarkon they have the lions until they actually HAVE the lions 

•K\L: a song of ice and fire 

•Pidge has Link’s shield on her back Zelda universe confirmed 

•VFSC: 4

•That was an awesome explosion nice job princess 

•YO WTF IS THAT 

•CMON MAN I WANNA SLEEP

•FUCK

  
  
S1E8: in Soviet Russian planet saves you  


**Rebirth**

•THESE BITCHES LEFT ME ON A CLIFFHANGER SO I GUESS IM WATCHING THIS NOW

•ALMOST 6AM SAME DAY AS 1-7 

•KILL ME 

•Idek what’s happening it’s. It’s like a robot octopus Parana thing 

•Fuck me they disbanded Voltron which means they’re gonna form it AGAIN 

•This monster low key looks like claymation and idk why

•Fucking particle barrier crap AGAIN

•This poor creature has had enough of their shit 

•THE BALMARA IS DYING 

•THEY NEED TO DO THE LIFE GIVING ENERGY FRIENDSHIP RITUAL 

•Hunk. Is. So pure and good. He’s scared but he fights regardless ugh good boy

•Allura is a badass wow

•(cree voices grandma balmara too I think and it’s fuking with me)

•Allura is healer class confirmed

•Hi it’s late and I’m crying brave beautiful caring Allura and scared concerned loving Coran 

•Also

•BOOM CALLED IT FRIENDSHIP EARTH RITUAL

•In order to use their specific Specials they gotta be the big cat man

•GOD DAMMIT I KNEW THEYD FORM AGAIN

•VFSC: 5

•THE BALMARA SAVED THEM AWWWW

•HUNK AND SHAY AND THE SUNRISE HELL YEAH

•Alright I’m going to bed fuck you

  
  
S1E9: monster house  


**Crystal Venom**

•Alright. It’s two in the afternoon the following day. Let’s do this. 

•Immediately I’m getting Mirror of Erised vibes from Memory Alfor. I don’t think this ends well

•Crystals are pulsing with evil purple. Also not a good sign

•I still say they should’ve like. Killed Sendak. Tho I know that’s not the peaceful way Allura wants 

•Lance with the.. Hunk is a good hype… they’re trying 

•Oh look a Pensive 

•Shiro. Being left alone with Sendak. Is a bad idea. 

•The castle is turning against them like the Disney channel movie Smart House!! 

•Spirit dad!

•Coran’s trapped in the air~lock!~~

•Fake Coran’s trapped in the air~lock~~

•Stop. Leaving. Shiro alone with Galra its not gonna end well

•Keith saved Lance trapped in the airlock!~~

•Uhhh Keith saves Lance Counter? 2. One for the airlock and then technically one for getting Blue back

•I’m so sad for Allura like truly. 

•Oh yeah?! Perhaps the evil crystal fucked shit up in the long run? PERHAPS?!

•The mice are gonna save the day again right 

•Wow I get to cry about Shiro now too I’m so lucky 

•And now I’m crying about Allura again 

•No I actually am crying like memory scenes hit me the hardest 

•(I’m not saying Keith and Allura should’ve bonded over having no family, strengthening their bond before all the half-Galra stuff takes place, but it would’ve been cool if they did)

  
  
S1E10: so much purple  


**Collection and Extraction**

•Look at these nerds doing research and shit

•Space Base. Give Lance more credit he’s charming sometimes! 

•Allura is not messing around she wants in on the action. Teach her to fight! Give Allura a bayard! Let her be Princess Natasha!

•“Psst! Hey.” Punch 

•ALLURA IS A CHAMELEON FANUS LIKE ILIA FROM RWBY

•Uh oh Shiro is trying to be protective but uh it’s not flying 

•Hacker Pidge, reckless Keith, relatable Hunk, ignored Lance. The gangs all here 

•I hate. That Shiro suffered so much. 

•Oh my god are they turning the, I think it’s the good Quinn, into evil Quinn??

•They need improv lessons they’re awful under pressure 

•Why does this Galra alarm sound like Lance lmao

•I HEARD PRINCESS ALLURA IS RIPPED THAT SHE HAS A SIX PACK 

•Keith the first rule of fighting is never strike first!

•ALLURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

•GO GET THE PRINCESS

  
  
S1E11: they are our idiots aren’t they  


**The Black Paladin**

•Last episode of the season finally. 

•Oh jeez Coran won’t be happy about this 

•K E I TH W T F 

•YOU HAVE TO GET ALLURA BACK DUDE THE HELL

•C O R A N 

•YOU WERENT THERE SHE YEETED HIM INTO THE ESCAPE POD

•Cree is back and dry as ever 

•I don’t think their plan is going to be as simple as they’re making it out to be

•VFSC: 6

•Ok so I understand Voltron is super powerful but how? Like what can Zarkon do with it that the others can’t 

•That ‘sword’ looks like chainsaw 

•…. ok now I see why he wants the robot cats

•When are we gonna get Lance and Pidge’s Specials?!?! 

•If Zarkon is powerful enough to stop Voltron, why can’t he just make his own fighting lions and make a better one?

•This episode is called the black paladin

•Goddammit Shiro

•CORAN ATTAC

•HE ATTAC TO PROTEC 

•SHIRO IS STILL TRAPPED GUYS HELLO 

•Keith. Do not. Try to fight. Zarkon. You’ll die dude. 

•WHAT DID I JUST SAY

•ZARKON HAS THE BLACK BAYARD OH SHIT BALLS

•I DONT LIKE THIS NO THANK NO NO

•I HAVE SHIRO RELATED ANXIETY FOR THE REST OF TIME NOW THANKS

•I’m legit not ok my chest hurts there’s so much happening 

•SCREAMS 

•Shiro picks Keith up like a mom cat does her kittens end me 

•PLEASE S T O P 

•THATS HOW THE SEASON ENDS

•THEYRE SCATTERED ALL OVER SPACE WHAT THE FUCK

•DREAMWORKS

•YALL

•AHHHHHHHHHHHH

  



	2. Chapter 2

  
S2E1: lion where’s my dude  


**Across the Universe**

•When we last left our heroes, they had just escaped Zarkon and his crew through Allura’s deus ex machina I mean wormhole. However the hag Cree used her evil magic to corrupt the wormhole. The team is lost, confused, and uncertain. 

•(Fun fact today is August 9, 2018. S7 drops on August 10, 2018. Am I an idiot for starting the show literally yesterday? Absolutely) 

•Oh shit I forgot a Galra soldier turned off the barrier keeping the team from escaping. Not sure who it was but hopefully we find out before the guy is killed 

•SHIRO IS ALREADY HURT ITS BEEN THREE MINUTES 

•At least he and Keith are together 

•Keith talking to Red and being Soft let me just cry for a sec

•Pidge talking to Green I love my girls 

•Criss cross applesauce Katie edition 

•She refers to herself as Pidge in the third person. Is that just for show purposes? Because she hasn’t gone by Katie in a long while? But I know that Pidge was Matt’s nickname for her so maybe using it makes her feel better??

•Coran and Allura are doing the time warp!!

•Coran Coran the Gorgeous Man 

•Bitch you not ok 

•Also “Shiro? Shiro! Keith? Keith! Shiro!” I love this song 

•Where. Are Lance and Hunk. 

•Pidge and the space Pygmy Puffs

•SHES SO CUTE STOP

•Angsty teen Coran is so relatable I love his haircut

•BABY BOY CORAN OMG 

•Still has the mustache too

•And so returns my Shiro related anxiety 

•No but seriously. Lance and Hunk. Where. 

•Pidge’s little play is very accurate. 

•Three words, 19 letters, and I’m yours. 

•“Patience yields focus.” 

•The look on Shiro’s face while he listens to Keith. 

•This is part three of the Shiro Almost Dies series. 

•If Shiro is on screen just know my stress levels jump 10%

•ACTUAL BABY CORAN 

•Keith. Piloting Black. I’m sure this’ll be a one time thing 

•OK BUT REALLY HUNK AND LANCE WHERE ARE THEY

•“You were like a second father to me”

•“Keith. If I don’t make it outta here. I want you to delete my internet history. I can’t let anyone know I googled how to fly a spaceship. Let my legacy live on.”

•So Progrock gets taken to bad boy jail. Thace, who I THINK let Voltron free, is now a commander. 

•WHERE THE FUCK ARE LANCE AND HUNK FUCK YOU

  
  
S2E2: evil sushi  


**The Depths**

•FINALLY CHRIST 

•They’re in the Mario water level 

•They’re on a nICE planet. 

•Heh. 

•“They know the color of our lions!” Let’s see you say that again in like.. one? More season 

•MERMAID 

•Flarona (sp?) is. So pretty. But I can’t quite tell if she’s secretly evil. I hope not

•Queen Laxia (sp?) knows all. This should be interesting

•The Future Mrs Blue Lion. Not even Lance knows his own name 

•(I read that the creators didn’t give Lance, Hunk or Keith last names so the fans could have fun with them. But I’m kinda sad everyone settled on McClain. I think Lance Valdez sounds nice. LV. Love. He’d get a kick out of that)

•Alright Queen Fish got them to take off their helmets, meaning when they get separated they can’t talk to each other. And they have the lions. 

•Safe and Warm is used twice now and I’m unsettled 

•Ok so they give sacrificed to their creepy garden I’m calling it 

•I hope you enjoy this squid dancing for you 

•Brainwashed by the squid. I’ve been down this road before. 

•We get it Hunk is Lorge /: 

•Lance! Savior of the mermaids!

•Take a swim in the garden what the hell does that mean??

•So the ppl who anger the Queen are sent to the giver of life in the weird forest

•Ok then 

•MERCAT CUTE NAME 

•IS PLAXUM THE EVIL ONE HOLD ON 

•Nope. It’s just an evil alien plant monster that feeds on the merfolk

•So. I was kinda right about the sacrifices 

•I liked this episode. Good Lance coverage. 

•COOL LANCES SPECIAL IS LIKE A SONIC CANNON BLAST OR SOMETHING

  
  
S2E3: turn off your location  


**Shiro’s Escape**

•WHY is the title Shiro’s Escape? Can I escape these feelings 

•W H A T T H E F U C K

•THIS WAS A KIDS SHOW?!?!

•SHIRO B A B Y N O OH MY GOD

•Ulaz (sp?) bless you for getting him out 

•He wakes up to the team waiting for him!!!

•Progrock is now an evil robot cat?? Thing 

•And so begins the Down With Galra campaign. I’m sure this won’t cause problems within the team 

•OH FUCK NO THE BAD GUYS CAN TRACK THEM

•OR ZARKON CAN TRACK THE BLACK LION 

•AHHHHHH

•My stress levels are so high is this the good guy in the Blade or someone else 

•Commentator Coran needs to stop lol

•Omg ok it is the good guy

•I think Allura might slap him 

•Ok so now we know for sure that Quiznak means fuck

•“I will not have some FUCKING Galra soldier on the bridge of my ship!”

•Hidden pockets of space time 

•Allura is not having any of this she’s pissed

•They can fold space and time bitch like wow that’s Extra 

•Ok. Not to be negative. But every time Voltron show up somewhere, the super peaceful or advanced WHATEVER gets its shit kicked in

•But I’m sure that won’t happen this time 

•Keith: What do you have?  
Ulaz: a knife that looks similar to the one you secretly have  
Keith: n O

•Oh hey look at that the bad guys are here

•Pretends to be shocked 

•Allura is gonna be livid 

•The Progrock Robeast looks like Mr. Electric from sharkboy and lavagirl

•More particle barrier crap 

•Oh wow! That’s new. They formed Voltron but there was no sequence. However I’m gonna count it anyway cause their faces were in formation 

•VFSC: 7  
(I’m counting all of them in the entire series btw) 

•Oh no! The super sophisticated Blade tech got fucked up

•Pretends to be shocked 

•ULAZ CAME BAAAAAACK

•Thank you Ulaz. Your sacrifice will be honored. 

•And so begins Keith’s identity crisis

  
  
S2E4: the earth kingdom  


**Greening the Cube**

•Ship repairs! Where’s the Voltron is a mechanic shop AU?

•Pidge is a nerd and I love it 

•They’re all so cute! Squishy asteroid fight!

•Funs over back to Keith’s identity crisis 

•Ohhhh my god it’s a planet of mechanics 

•Mechanic AU is alive

•Pidge is like booooo forest. But she’s the green paladin. Protector of the forest. C’mon 

•Scientific tree people have caught Pidge’s attention 

•Also this reminds me of the freedom fighters and Jet from ATLAB

•I know this is a given but uh? Zarkon Galra? Not good dudes 

•Holy shit the tree people are awesome! 

•Katie Holt: Forest Tech Princess 

•Lmao the weapon is called The Cube 

•Alright this King Lubos is like. A fucking loser

•Ohhhh my god the king betrayed his people

•Pretends to be shocked 

•Motivational Shiro makes me swoon man love him so much 

•VFSC: 8

•It’s a copycat! It absorbs the attacks and throws it back!

•Listen to Pidge!!

•ITS A HYDRA CUBE

•GASP

•THEY NEED TO GET THE CUBES TO FIGHT EACH OTHER CALLING IT

•MY BABY 

•AHHHHH ARE THEY FULLY BONDED NOW PIDGE AND GREEN 

•PIDGES SPECIAL IS NATURE MAGIC???? 

•I’m so proud of her oh my god

•UM WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WHO AND WHY GO AWAY??

  
  
S2E5: be gone thot!!  


**Eye of the Storm**

•GO AWAY ZARKON 

•They have cute little blaster roombas aww

•Allura is a tired bab. Coran is a snail. Mr. goo

•Pool daaaaaate

•Lance and Keith look too tired to swim tho like did they rest at all

•Yeeeee it’s the Back to Back wall climb I love this 

•Lmao the pool is upside down???

•Awww Pidge is getting hooked on phonics

•Phonics has claws mkay

•FUCKING LET THEM R E S T 

•Keith doesn’t have a fight or flight he has fight or die 

•Are you. Sucking shit. From my ass

•WHO ARE THEY TRACKING IS IT THE BLACK LION IM 

•S T O P FUCK OFF 

•Allura honey no it’s not your fault!

•VFSC: 9

•Coran is so damn relatable. We might die anyway so let’s give this shit a shot

•Gentlemen. And gentlelady. Love it 

•Hunk’s cookies and Coran’s goo saved the day

•No seriously is Zarkon tracking the black lion like how does he keep finding them. Allura thinks it’s her but I don’t know

  
  
S2E6: one man’s trash is another man’s actual home  


**The Ark of Taujeer**

•“Zarkon must’ve imprinted on me during our fight.” Keith this isn’t Twilight 

•Oh no Keith is having nightmares hnnnn

•Keith and Allura tiiiiiiiiime wooooooo

•Coran won’t be happy about this 

•The trash planet is attacking 

•Five brave—wait wait no that’s four wtf guys my planet is dying I need FIVE lions

•Keith, thinking he’s Galra: So ulaz was cool  
Allura: all Galra are scum!  
Keith, slowly putting his blade away: r-right of course 

•Fucking. I’m too tired for Zarkon and Cree go away

•Back in school they called me the seamstress because of how I helped knit a planet back together 

•So Zarkon is tracking the Black Lion then? 

•I’m very tired uh holy shit so I forget what percentage it was but the possibility the boosters turn into a bomb? That happened

•Keith and Allura are floating. Alone. In space. 

•This Marvok or whoever is a total joke

•Coran to the rescue!!

•Red Paladin Coran?????!

•Nope. Red is going to get her son

•Keeeeeeith to the rescue!

•Goddammit 

•VFSC: 10 

•THEY FORMED A MEGA SWORD HELL YEAH

•So it IS the black lion. Thank you confirmation

  
  
S2E7: get in loser we’re going soul searching  


**Space Mall**

•I read the title and it’s the SPACE MALL GET HYPE

•GET. ALLURA. SOMETHING. SPARKLY 

•I love that the mice take care of Allura 

•Shiro and Black bonding 

•He was the only one who could see through his lion during episode one. Is Black very accepting or is Shiro just a pure soul. Or maybe Black is the elder wand. Shiro won him, but Zarkon was the OG so it’s still got some loyalty left 

•Black kidmapped Shiro

•Paul Blart Space Mall Cop

•Hunk. Gotta work off his debt

•I’m loving this knife sales lizard guy 

•I don’t like that Shiro and Zarkon are connected 

•Alien bathrooms. I love this trope too

•The quest for cash: the Pidge and Lance story

•PUNK ALIEN GIRL I LOVE YOU 

•VOLTRON BUT INSTEAD OF FIGHTING ZARKON THEY WORK AT THE MALL LIKE THAT SHOW 6TEEN

•CHEF HUNK IS BACK BABY

•Black @ Shiro: You must be a level nine to unlock my tragic backstory 

•U M W H A T

•SHIRO IN THE ASTRAL PLANE FORESHADOWING PART TWO

•Zarkon: when u die in the game u die for real

•Shiro is the Best Boy. I love him with all my heart he’s Everything 

•BLACK PROTECTED SHIRO FUCK YEAH

•Heading to the Blade! 

•And Pidge can’t plug in her game lmao

  
  
S2E8: on Wednesday’s we wear bodysuits  


**The Blade of Marmora**

•It’s time for Identity Crisis: The Keith Chronicles 

•Immediately blessed with a closeup of Keith’s beautiful eyes 

•THE BLADE BASE IS T W O BLACK HOLES???

•AND A GIANT BLUE STAR 

•Keith dude you gotta relax fam 

•Trouble for Thace back in bad guy HQ

•Yo what up Kolivan!

•In order to find the truth Keith must battle Kolivan’s seven deadly exes I mean the trials of marinara 

•Keith: Give me knowledge or give me death!  
Shiro: is there a third option?

•What did I say about making the first move in a fight!

•That said. He looks real good in the Blade outfit 

•Oh god Shiro has to watch this 

•Keith is getting his ass handed to him

•Thace just got called to the dean's office 

•…..that’s not really Shiro is it

•OW MY HEART FAKE SHIRO IS MEAN

•N O HIS DAD IM CRYING 

•Red coming to get her baby!

•K E I T H 

•I LOVE YOU

  
  
S2E9: I relish their time together  


**The Belly of the Weblum**

•They can’t stage an attack on Zarkon! The last two times they got their asses kicked 

•Hunk, waking up from a nap: WHAT YEAR IS IT DID WE WIN

•Lance. Truly a gift from the dollar store 

•Ok gang let’s split up!

•I’m sure that’s safe 

•The Shiro + Keith hugs are my favorite 

•The adventures of ketchup and mustard! 

•Cree knows Thace is shady 

•Keith meeting another Galra!

•This might be the last we see of Thace. It was cool knowing you man 

•Hunk and Keith are good together

  
  
S2E10: prison break  


**Escape from Beta Traz**

•Is this Shiro with his favorite and least favorite child? 

•I gotta look up these units of time measurements 

•Zarkon having trouble connecting to Black. Good fuck him 

•PIDGE LOOKING FOR MATT IM IN TEARS

•Sooooo Lance. Got a real prisoner. Let’s see how this goes

•Lance and his insecurities make an appearance. You’re important babe!

•Slav is being carried by Shiro god I wish that were me 

•NICE WORK SHARP SHOOTER

•Theses cuts to Zarkon I’m like omg I don’t care lol

  
  
S2E11: honestly don’t remember much abt this  


**Stayin’ Alive**

•AH AH AH AH STAYIN ALIVE STAYIN ALIVE 

•Can we just get thirteen episodes of Allura and her mice please 

•AWWWW SHAY ASKING ABOUT HUNK CUTE

•THE BEAST FROM LAST TIME IS BREAKING FREE OH SHIT 

•Ok now is the last time we see Thace

•Shiro catching Hunk I cry 

•This is like the third time Red has come to save Keith 

•VFSC: 11

•Allura is mad petty like damn 

•They’re reminiscing how cute 

•“As long as everything goes according to plan, we can’t fail.”

•Famous last words

  
  
S2E12: don’t remember much abt this one either lol  


**Best Laid Plans**

•They will NOT coordinate with Thace he’s been found out 

•The Blade is all about self sacrificing so knowing what Keith does later on, or tries to do, makes sense 

•The mission above all else. Or for Keith, the team above all else 

•Oh shit and also 

•VFSC: 12

  
  
S2E13: in which my heart breaks  


**Blackout**

•“The power will only be down for 20 minutes”. The episode is 22 minutes long 

•I see you 

•Zarkon putting on his BRA. 

•OH NO HER QUINN ZAPPER MY BABIES

•OH FUCK ZARKONS BRA

•ALLURAAAAAAAA

•I’m not saying Shiro said Keith in a softer voice than the others but

•SHES OK

•She’s so brave I love her 

•SHES FIGHTING OH MY GOD

•They broke apart again oh jeez 

•I stan a fucking Queen

•We’ve lost three Blade members this season damn 

•SHIRO GOT HIS WIIIIIIIIINGS

•HES GOT THE FUCKING BAYARD TOO

•VFSC: 13

•ALLURA BODIED CREE FUCK YEAH

•CREE IS ALTEAN AND ALLURA HAS MAGICAL ARMOR????

•OH MY FUCKING GOD THEY DIDNT DIE 

•Oh wait might’ve spoken too soon 

•OH MY FUCKING GOD SHIRO IS GONE

•FUCK YOU DREAMWORKS NOT AGAIN

•Um fuck ok Cree is a necromancer confirmed 

•SUMMON PRINCE LOREAL

  



	3. Chapter 3

  
S3E1: many many emotions  


**Changing of the Guard**

•When we last left our heroes, they took the battle to Zarkon, lost a Blade member, Allura kicked ass and Shiro super bonded with Black and got wings and the Black Bayard from Zarkon

•By going through the astral plane. 

•Foreshadowing. 

•Also he’s fucking GONE 

•MORE FORESHADOWING 

•Keith looking for Shiro ow

•Coran comforting Allura ow

•Ohhhh theyre working with the Blade now awesome 

•Backflip for style!

•Aww bonding with the villagers 

•Lance sticking up for the Blade 

•More Matt research 

•So begins the Keith misses Shiro season. Honestly same 

•Oh shit it's pink lizard girl and she’s got cloaking powers 

•Oh my god diplomatic dinner ruined by Keith’s temper 

•KEITH SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTH 

•LOTORS GENERALS AREN'T FULL GALRA??

•OH SHIT LOTOR WAS FIGHTING IN THE ARENA 

•Fuuuuuuuck why did they make him hot 

•I know he’s a shithead and half crazy evil but he’s good looking and I like his voice oh no i have a bad boy type 

•Or an almost evil guy type. Bad boy makes his actions seem harmless. 

•Why am I justifying my thoughts to no one anyway 

•His merry band of killer ladies are here too 

•Now That's how you win over a crowd 

•Is this Lance development? Feels good feels organic 

•They should all dress up as Shiro and then he’ll come back, it’s what the Teen Titans did

  
  
S3E2: musical lions  


**Red Paladin**

•RED PALADIN OH SHIT THINGS ARE CHANGING 

•Omg Narti (sp?) is blind and has a seeing eye cat cool 

•What a fucking schmuck there’s gonna be too many feelings this season I know it 

•Everyone trying to bond with Black 

•I LOVE HUNK 

•Lance wants to prove himself so badly give him something!

•IS THIS LANCE DEVELOPMENT FEELS GOOD FEELS ORGANIC 

•NARTI HAS MIND CONTROL WHAT YOU SAY POWERS??!? 

•BLUE LOCKED LANCE OUT 

•Lance is sad I’m suing

•The Red lion is the right hand I’m screaming I love Lance development tastes fresh 

•BLUE PALADIN ALLURA

•New plan to defeat Zarkon: get a bigger and better Ion Cannon

•Lance to the rescue!!

•So Lotor was doing recon. Interesting 

•SHE HAS PINK ARMOR IM IN LOVE

•Fucking Keith needs to go to leader camp he’s not that good rn

  
  
S3E3: giving chase  


**The Hunted**

•It’s time for Voltron to do some recon hope they don’t get caught 

•They need to practice they’re on so many different pages

•Pidge: Keith what do we do?!  
Keith: I don’t fucking know stop asking!

•They’re gonna try to form Voltron?! Seriously?!

•Keith. Dude. Go home 

•KEITH. DUDE. GO HOME

•Keith owes everyone an apology wtf dude 

•Hunk saying the episode title love it 

•They’re gonna die the world is exploding 

•ALLURA

•Yes Keith it is your fault 

•I love you but. Damn dude 

•Lotor’s aesthetic: 11

•Lotor’s personality: like a 3 on a good day 

•WWLD: What Would Lance Do?

•You’re really activating my particle barrier right now

•Blue and Allura bonding!!

•OHHHHH SHYT 

•VFSC: 14

  
  
S3E4: alter egos  


**Hole in the Sky**

•Altean distress signal. Is it real? Is it Cree, whose apparently altean??

•Babygirl is blindsided by hope please protect her guys 

•AHHHH DEAD BODY WTF 

•I legit screamed oh my god

•IS THAT SHIRO AND SLAV WTF

•ALTERNATE REALITY WORMHOLE HOLY SHIT

•Sven is alternate reality Shiro’s name 

•If he dies I’ll cry 

•L’Oréal and his girl gang are spying again 

•So THIS reality of Alteans use mind control. I’m getting why they’re not so good now

•DESTROY THE COMET AND GET THE FUCK OUT THESE GUYS ARE CREEP CENTRAL

•SVEN NO

•He said the words so I’m counting it! 

•VFSC: 15

•And Lotor swoops in to steal the comet 

•Pretends to be shocked 

•I love Keith and Allura moments, even the dramatic ones 

•I hope Sven ends up alright

  
  
S3E5: the love of my life  


**The Journey**

•SHIRO

•BABY IS THAT YOU 

•BITCH WTF IS THIS THAT CLONING SHIT OH MY GOD

•K U R O N

•HES ON A CLIFF OH MY GOD

•Cree doesn’t trust her fucking shit son and honestly same 

•(I think Hag is his mom right I don’t remember)

•HE COTORIZES HIS WOUND WITH THE GALRA HAND 

•I’m so stressed and upset this is bullshit someone save him please 

•DEMON CRAB

•HE SAID HELP IM NOT OK

•THE PALADINS WERE SO CLOSE TO HIM THIS IS AWFUL

•He’s so brave god I love him. Clone or not 

•HE WAS RIGHT THERE FUCK

•NOOOOOOOOO

•I’m in so much pain he was RIGHT THERE 

•Lotor fighting with his mommy 

•SEVEN DAYS DYING SLOWLY MY BABY

•THEY FOUND HIM!!!!!!

  
  
S3E6: follow the leader???  


**Tailing a Comet**

•I forgot last time but the bayard for Allura is like an energy whip thing?? It’s cool

•So Black has teleport powers. Neat

•Keith and Shiro my favorite song. Give him soup and a bath and a haircut

•FOREVER SAVING SHIRO THE KEITH CHRONICLES 

•I LOVE TAKASHI SHIROGANE IN ALL OF HIS FORMS PROTECT HIM 

•Hunk and Pidge talking nerd love it

•Heart to heart with Lance and Keith love it

•Oh god co-leading issues yikers

•Also someone edit The Boy Saw a Comet to be about Voltron

•Black isn’t responding to Shiro cry

•I think in the other version of Voltron Keith had Black and Lance had Red initially so I guess that’s what they’re doing now?

•Zarkon Galra: Victory Or Death  
The Blade: Knowledge Or Death 

•I’m sensing a theme here 

•Lotor sent his girl gang

•THEYVE GOT THE TELADOVE

•Fighting over leadership hnnnnn

•Lotor’s ships are very bendy 

•Oh shit they formed but said nothing! Counting it tho! 

•VFSC: 16

•So much leader fighting hnnn

•KEITH WITH THE SICK JUKE 

•The soft looks kill me

  
  
S3E7: sweet sweet backstory  


**The Legend Begins**

•Zarkon has… happy memories… 

•Story time!!

•Is that young Alfor?!

•He’s… nice looking 

•Alfor and Zarkon were friends my mind hurts

•And we can already see Zarkon thinking of other ppl as lesser than

•Pretends to be shocked 

•Zarkon and love at first sight this is so weird

•BABY ALLURA

•Anurva? Young Cree slowly turning jaded. She married Zarkon, took on his uniform 

•PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME 

•This is so triply omg watching them all work together 

•VFSC: 17

•CREE IS A NECROMANCER DOUBLE CONFIRMED SHE USES QUINN TO GIVE LIFE

•They say things like “It’s the only way” a lot

•ZARKON A FUCKING LIAR FROM DAY ONE

•DOESNT PRETEND TO BE SHOCKED

•So. Did they turn evil because of the alternate reality dark Quinn?

•Like they were power hungry and Cree went crazy. But Zarkon actually did try to save her so he wasn’t totally evil yet. But his eyes went purple when the creatures attacked

•Things have just gotten weirder. But at least it didn’t end with some bullshit like THE LAST TIMES

  



	4. Chapter 4

  
S4E1: keith joins a biker gang  


**Code of Honor**

•When we last left our heroes, they got Shiro back, had a nice little history lesson, and then Cree brought Zarkon back to life with evil Quinn

•So. Things are picking up 

•…. why do I get the feeling the Blade member told not to engage, is going to engage. And that it’s Keith

•Because it is god dammit 

•Keith going back for a fallen member what a Good Boy

•Yay. More fighting my favorite 

•Keith: I’ll help you Kolivan!  
Team: BOI IF YOU DONT GET

•Motivational speaker Coran

•Omg someone drew a picture of Shiro awww

•THE SHIP ITS A TRAP

•REGRIS NO

•STOP KILLING BLADE MEMBERS

•Team: Parade show

•Keith: dying alone in space 

•AWKWARD SILENCE 

•Allura and Keith. Love them. Always emotional 

•Ohhhh so Cree is a High Priestess now? I see you Inuyasha reference 

•Oh this is bad this is very bad 

•SHIRO’S BACK WITH BLACK

•HE SAID THE THING 

•VFSC: 18

•Keith is about to get his ass kicked by his team 

•The disapproving stares cut me deep

•KEITH IS GONNA LEAVE 

•GROUP HUG THO I LOVE THEM

  
  
S4E2: THE BEST EPISODE IN THIS ENTIRE SHOW DONT @ ME  
Summary:

I don’t know how old Matt is and I talk about it A Lot.

  
  


**Reunion**

•BITCH IS THIS WHERE PIDGE GETS MATT BACK

•FLASHBACKS OH JEEZ MY HEART

•WHO IS THIS FUCKING PRICK WHO CALLED KATIE A NERD ILL E A T HIM

•MATT AND KATIE I LOVE SIBLINGS

•ok but how old is Matt. 

•He says he ‘got into’ the Garrison. So he’s not a pilot like Shiro. So he’s.. communications or data entry logging. If the Garrison takes in cadets at 15, which is what I think they do, then Matt can’t be too much older than Pidge. Her class looked old enough to be 13 or 14, and she’s 15 at the start of the show. So… maybe Matt is only two or three years older than her?

•So let’s say if Pidge is 15 Matt is… 17. 

•Somewhere between two and four years older than Pidge is what I’ll go with since ITS NOT ON HIS WIKI

•There’s also no timeframe so if Matt is 15 when he’s accepted I guess Pidge could be 12? Matt gets in before Keith does and Keith is 3 years older than Pidge and I don’t think he and Keith are the same age unless they ARE 

•FUCKING GIVE ME MATTS AGE 

•I’m calling it to soothe myself. Matt is….. 17/18 during the start of the show 

•Ok well. If Pidge was 11/12 in the flashback, maybe Matt is five years older, putting him at 16/17 when he enters the Garrison. Pidge is 14/15 when she sneaks into the Garrison as a cadet, and is 15 still in season four I think, so Matt, upon seeing her, is 19/20. 

•So… Matt is a baby faced young adult at the start of the show, since I think he’s older than Lance Hunk and Keith, but definitely younger than Shiro. 

•Matt is four or five years older than Pidge. Until we get confirmation on his actual age which BETTER exist after the show ends. Stop asking the writers about ships and ask Matt’s age that’s way more important 

•Solo Pidge mission this is already my favorite 

•She’s so cool and smart!!

•Oh jeez some bounty hunter guy is going after her 

•SAVIOR PIDGE 

•WE KEEP LOSING SO MANY GOOD PEOPLE

•Oh my god Matt is such a nerd 

•IM CRYING 

•IM ACTUALLY CRYING EVEN THO I KNOW HES OK THIS IS A GREAT SCENE 

•(Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne would fit well here)

•I T S M A T T 

•I’m crying again oh my god

•MATT HAS THE BOUNTY ON HIM???

•FIGHTING SIDE BY SIDE IM GONE

•THEYRE SO SMART

•DOUBLE HOOKS TO THE FACE HELL YEAH

•Holt family photos

•Peep Shiro and Keith in the background 

•(I wanna write a Kidge fic based on that I think it was a Chinese couple, and the wife has a picture with her future husband in the background ten years before they meet or something)

•Ok so Pidge is in/starting middle school without Matt. Which is 6,7 and 8 grade. So assuming she was in the 6th when Matt got accepted she’s 12 in the flashback. So.. Matt is 18? Six years apart. Since I doubt even Shady Garrison would let an underage student into space 

•I GUESS IDK

•She did go get him I’m crying I love the Holts

  
  
S4E3: someone runs out of respecting women juice  


**Black Site**

•I love in the description it says “the team gets a cow”

•OH MY GOD 

•CREE IS USING HER SHAPE SHIFTING POWERS TO MAKE HERSELF LOOK GALRA

•HUNK AND LANCE RUNNING TO PIDGE I LOVE BEST FRIENDS 

•THE MICE TOO

•Matt. Falling for Allura upon sight. Mood. 

•SHIRO AND MATT HUG I LOVE IT

•Oh great Zarkon is back and he’s a cyborg 

•I love Bonding 

•Lotor is being kicked out of the big boy chair now that daddy is back 

•Allura and Coran talking to the cow cause they have a milkshake addiction 

•They built a projector to play the game I’m crying 

•Omg pouty Lance playing video games 

•CREE IS USING NARTI TO SPY ON LOTOR

•Do not go to the location you’ll die 

•Ohhhh my god he killed Narti

•Oh wait they formed hang on 

•VFSC: 19

•They literally could’ve just left they didn’t need to fight 

•Girl gang isn’t happy to be down a member 

•Annnnd Lotor is officially disowned

  
  
S4E4: no business like show business  


**The Voltron Show!**

•ok I read the episode description and 

•*breathes in*

•ITS THE VOLTRON SHOW IM SO EXCITED I CANT WAIT 

•Lmao Allura is playing Keith

•Ohhhhh my god they’re so damn adorable 

•Lance no you don’t read the actions!!

•CORAN IS ALLURA

•LMAO EVERYONE IN THE HOSPITAL LEFT 

•Alright this black market dude from the space mall is in the hospital trying to give Coran drugs 

•This dude is shitting on Coran and I’m not happy about it 

•Now Shiro and Lance are doubting him wtf

•Awwwww Coran has a picture of Alfor in his room

•And one of him and Alfor together too. And maybe a bust of his grandfather? It has a mustache 

•Oh jeez the drug is an earworm 

•I’m crying he’s like a show biz manager on something strong 

•CHEERLEADER SHIRO BITCH GIVE ME THAT ALL THESE FLIPS AND SHIT

•Oh my god they’re all yelling 

•THEYRE IN A STADIUM 

•ON I C E

•OH MY GOD THIS IS

•I LOVE

•LOVERBOY LANCE

•SCIENCE WIZ PIDGE

•LONE WOLF KEITH* HOWLING CATCHPHRASE 

•HUMOROUS HUNK

•SHIRO THE HERO

•AERIAL ACROBATICS LANCE I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW 

•Annnd Coran needs to be healed now I’m concerned 

•Shiro is the most popular character. Accurate. 

•CORAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING

•Um fuck shit ok I’m not counting any Voltron formations unless they’re fighting an actual monster 

•UM LIKE THIS ONE 

•VFSC: 20*

•BEEBOBEE TO THE RESCUE

  
  
S4E5: is this where I fall in love with Axca??  


**Begin the Blitz**

•ITS KEITH ON THE COMMUNICATOR HI KEITH

•They’ve been on planet Olkari for a while now 

•They’re shooting for the moons again whenever they do things go bad

•M A T T LOOKING REAL CUTE 

•Lotor will not protect you Axca he’s a backstabber

•Ezor has the right idea

•F U C K

•LOTOR WENT BACK TO THE GALRA HOME PLANET

•THE ONE THAT ALFOR DESTROYED

•THE ONE THAT HAS THE REALITY RIFT

•Oh fuck off Rolo and Nyma

•I

•Love Allura so much 

•HUNK WITH THE SICK ELBOW TO THE FACE

•Nooo the rebels someone help them 

•NOOOOOO A THIRD OF THEM ARE GONE

•FUCK THE GALRA AND THEIR CANNONS

•ITS VOLTRON 

•VFSC: 21

•THEYRE IN A MINEFIELD

•Um ok so they broke apart so Allura could freeze the mines but now they’re reforming 

•My counter feels inaccurate now but whatever I can google it later 

•VFSC: 22

•AXCA STUNNED LOTOR

•LOTOR IS VERY MULTIPLE JOINTED AND IT LOOKS AND SOUNDS DISGUSTING

•HE EJECTED ZETHRID

•Ummmm I’m confused by Cree I’m scared

  
  
S4E6: the Gryffindor jumped out  


**A New Defender**

•THE POWER TO THE CANNONS IS DOWN THEY KNOW GET OUT GET OUT NOW 

•Cree is gonna lead the attack on Voltron I’m scared 

•Zarkon going after Lotor in deep space 

•Wtf is Cree gonna do

•OH NO IS IT THE PLANET QUINN ZAPPER 

•GET OFF THE PLANET RIGHT NOW

•NO SHIRO YOU NEED TO LEAVE 

•ITS CRUSHING THEM

•ALLURA NO

•THE ENTIRE PLANET IS A B O M B 

•Keith calling out to Shiro I’m crying 

•UM THIS BETTER NOT BE T H A T EPISODE

•IM CRYING STOP

•LANCE BOOSTING UP ALLURA IM C R Y I N G

•YOU ARE THE HEART OF VOLTRON

•NONONONO

•K E I T H

•I HATE THIS EPISODE

•I’m legit crying like tears are on my face

•Lotor coming in with his master plan

•“I know we’ve had our differences” fuck off

•That. Was an emotional end to a season wow

  



	5. Chapter 5

  
S5E1: family matters  


**The Prisoner**

•When we last left our heroes, Cree tried to blow them up, Keith almost sacrificed himself as is the way of the Blade, and Lotor saved them. 

•God I wish he wasn’t evil crazy I really really liked Lotura. I DO think he really grew feelings for her but. He’s crazy. Or at the very least unhinged 

•They’re so good looking together tho fuck

•Maybe in another reality. Sigh. 

•Ok. Onto the madness 

•Hunk is stressed and honestly same 

•L A V A ?

•Wow ok right into it 

•VFSC: 23

•This is the Season of Mixed Emotions for me

•Oh my god Lotor is on the ship

•Remember when Sendak was on the ship?

•“Can people not change?” I DONT KNOW BITCH C A N YOU

•DONT BRING UP ALFOR YOU HAVENT EARNED THAT

•Alright he’s annoying I take it back Lotura is canceled 

•Yup it’s super canceled 

•Everyone believing in Allura!!

•…… is the prisoner Sam Holt

•Pidge Matt Rolo Nyma and Beezer doing a prison break!!

•MATT JESUS SOMEONE GRAB HIM

•BLESS YOU BEEZER

•Somethings wrong. Did Lotor lie. Are they too late

•Matt calling for his dad don’t make me cry again 

•HE DIDNT FIND HIM NOOO

•STOP MAKING ME CRY 

•Axca making a deal with Zarkon. Probably trading the ships for their safety. 

•ZARKON HAS SAM

•ZARKON WANTS TO TRADE SAM FOR LOTOR

  
  
S5E2: confused screaming  


**Bloid Duel**

•They’ve made a deal with the devil

•I hate this so much

•Everyone is always blindsided by the ones they care about. It’s both a weakness and a strength 

•FUCK

•I was hoping it would be Axca and the others but no it’s Zarkon

•FUCK OFF LOTOR YOU CANT SIT WITH THEM

•Pidge is savage and I’m here for it 

•Lance buddy step up get those noodle arms in gear 

•Pidge. Get your hands squabble with this bitch

•DONT YELL AT MY DAUGHTER 

•Cree is… doing weird memory magic

•Cree is Lotor’s mom confirmed 

•Wait she didn’t remember he was her son or does she sense that he’s in danger??

•Pidge is running to Sam and I can’t breathe is this a trap is this a fake I’m gonna puke

•HE WAS A FUCKING HOLOGRAM NOOOOOOO

•WHAT THE FUCK 

•KURON STAGE FOUR WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

•LOTOR ATTACKED ZARKON

•Father and Son battle in the desert GET SAM AND GO

•LOTOR HAS THE BLACK BAYARD???!?!?!

•CORAN TO THE RESCUE

•THEY GOT SAM BACK

•I LOVE THE HOLTS IM CRYING AGAIN

•THEYRE HELPING LOTOR???

•Whoa

•Did

•Is Zarkon 

•Dead. Again?

•By Lotor?!!!

  
  
S5E3: I prepare to fight my favorite boy  


**Postmortem**

•Allura and Lotor. Alone. 

•This season has killed me

•My mind is shot putting Lotor on the throne means death for you guys 

•Shiro

•Don’t ever speak to Lance like that ever again 

•Shiro

•Don’t you ever try to pull rank like that ever again 

•SHIRO GAVE LOTOR THE BAYARD

•WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE

•WTF

•SHIRO

•IF YOU YELL AT LANCE EVER AGAIN IN YOUR LIFE IM KICKING YOUR ASS

•CREE IS USING SHIRO TO SPY LIKE SHE DID WITH NARTI 

•IS THIS THAT KURON STAGE FOUR THING 

•Cree remembers??? That Lotor is her son and not just Zarkon’s and she’s feeling mommy feels and now someone is attacking her 

•What the hap is fuckening

•Someone in the Galra idk his name he put a hit out on Cree

•Oh. Commander Sniv

•We won’t be seeing him again 

•Cree is letting out the girl gang??

•(Ezor is kinda adorable ngl)

•(I like Zethrid too)

•The Galra are attacking Olkari!!

•It’s evil purple poison! Theyre turning the magical tech trees against the Olkari

•LANCE HAS A FUCKING SWORD NOW

•ITS AN ALTEAN BROADSWORD 

•IS THIS LANCE DEVELOPMENT TASTES FRESH

•More sad Holt things 

•The virus has reached the city!!

•VFSC: 24

•LANCE USE YOUR NEW SWORD

•THEYRE ALL IN THE ASTRAL PLANE

•THEYRE INSIDE VOLTRON

•WHERE IS SHIRO

•SHIRO TRIED TO TALK TO LANCE HES DEAD HES FUCKING DEAD KURON IS SHIRO NOW 

•NOW LANCE YOUR SWORD YOU CAN DO IT

•HE DIDNT USE THE SWORD BUT HE SAVED THEM ANYWAY GO LANCE

•Sam is going back to earth cry

•Lance knows something is wrong with ‘Shiro’

•THE GIRL GANG FOUND FUCKING SENDAK

  
  
S5E4: kung fu fightin  


**Kral Zera**

•The description of this episode has me on edge 

•Keith and the Blade are doing some infiltration

•Emperor or Empress. At least they aren’t evil AND sexist 

•Ok Shiro is off his shit put him in a healing pod

•Help Lotor take the throne?! Are you nuts?!

•UM YEAH NO BAD IDEA DO NOT BRING VOLTRON 

•Shiro

•If you ever EVER speak to Allura that way again

•We throwin hands 

•Lmao I forgot about the Blade

•Lance is right let them fight each other 

•Oh god Cree and her ladies are here with Sendak

•Hidge confirmed by Sam

•SHIRO IS GONE THAT I D I O T

•SHIRO TOOK LOTOR TO THE KRAL ZERA

•SHORO YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT

•IS LOTOR USING THE BAYARD A G A I N

•KEITH

•KICK SHIROS ASS

•FUCKING

•IM THROWING HANDS WITH ALL THESE BITCHES WHAT THE HELL

•Cree dropping the heritage bomb 

•Keith turning off the bombs to save Shiro

•Kolivan won’t be happy 

•KEITH OH MY GOD

•WHY ARE MEN SO FUCKING DUMB 

•WHY ARE THESE SPECIFIC MEN SO DUMB EXCUSE ME FOR GENERALIZING 

•He should’ve listened to Lance and Allura fucking dammit Shirogane

•AHHHHHHH STOP

•Axca saved Keith again

•GASP

•What if Axca used to be part of the Blade or a family member was but they got killed and to stay alive she pledged loyalty to Zarkon. Or she had to kill a family member who was a Blade and doesn’t wanna do it again 

•The team came after Shiro’s dumb ass

•YOU DONT GET TO SAY THAT ITS YOUR FAULT 

•VFSC: 25

•LOTOR LIT THE FLAME

  
  
S5E5: a dna test would be helpful right about now  


**Bloodlines**

•GUYS

•ITS THE EPISODE 

•THE VERY KEITH SPECIFIC EPISODE 

•AHHHHHHH

•Sam is leaving awwwww please be safe 

•Ohhhhhh Klance whomst I’m all about Lance/Jenny

•Lenny?

•NO JANCE 

•LANCE WANTS TO GO HOME SO FUCKING BADLY CRY

•IF S7 DOESNT GIVE HIM EVERYTHING HE WANTS IM SUING

•HE SAYS HIS FAMILY MEMBERS MAMA AND MARCO AND LUIS AND VERONICA AND HIS GRANDMA

•SEND LANCE HOME FUCK

•HOLT FAMILY HUG

•I’ve been crying ever since Pidge found Matt seasons 4 and 5 are the Waterwork Chronicles 

•Kolivan: Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement  
Keith: *opens his mouth*  
Kolivan: DID YOU NOT SEE THE LAST EPISODE?! 

•Supporting Lotor will not bring peace I’m very stressed 

•Tho I must say Lotor is very convincing 

•Hnnnn I wanna like him but I know he’s tilted

•Alright. I’m seeing the sneaky snake. He’s gonna use Allura and Voltron to get a butt ton of Quinn

•This is so triply ugh

•Oh my god Allura is holding onto his arm 

•On the one hand I’m like I know he’s tilted don’t trust him. But on the other hand I love them together when he’s normal 

•So. Fuck my emotions I guess 

•Everybody in the Gal-ra fighting~~

•TEAM PUNK 

•ITS CANON YALL 

•Is that Keith attempting stealth for once in his fucking life wow 

•I T S K R O L I A

•Krolia: Who is this brash not stealthy idiot?  
Keith, who looks so much like her: Agh!  
Krolia: holy shit that’s MY idiot!

•Don’t touch her!!

•Ifehievevkrcr so many feelings like ugh they’re cute but no at the same time 

•Oh jeez Allura knows he’s half Altean she’s hooked now 

•CREE I S ANURVA HELLO DO YOU REALLY NOT KNOW THAT 

•The adventures of Plunk and their sentry 

•SHE IS YOUR MOTHER THO DUDE 

•THEY GOT KEITH

•THATS YOUR MOMMY KEITH

•Allura baby noooo you’re so strong and powerful 

•Goodbye you beautiful sentry. May you forever be in the stars 

•What in the fuck was that 

LMAO 

•The secret krabby patty formula i—

•Keith you didn’t put that together when she said she left you once?? Buddy pal context clues love

  
  
S5E6: I see where the season budget went  


**White Lion**

•Funny how all this teamwork leads to Lotor getting what he wanted back when he was trying to kill them 

•Once the Galra has access to unlimited energy it’s over for us bitches

•They’ll kill everyone and everything 

•SPACE BERMUDA TRIANGLE 

•Space graveyard 

•A white hole! 

•Oh jeez Lotor is spouting creepy rhymes 

•You want to

•WORMHOLE

•into the massive radiation field?!

•Allura. Honey. No

•Please let everyone be okay 

•VFSC: 26 

•Is Lotor in there with Allura??

•THE WHITE LION

•Of course not he’s with Coran on the castle 

•And now he’s got glowy Altean Marks and is calling himself The Chosen 

•It’ll only allow worthy Alteans 

•NO THE CASTLE

•I vote we send Lotor into space. 

•They’re both glowing Allura is totally into him now 

•Lance is the only smart one here. Well him and Coran

•I gotta admit the magical land is very beautiful 

•Oh jeez now ‘Shiro’ is doubting himself I have anxiety 

•Don’t lure me in with Shance 

•Don’t do it

•I like the girl gang 

•Please don’t turn super evil 

•Don’t lure me in with Lotura

•Don’t do it 

•Damn does he look good taking his helmet off tho 

•Are they gonna fight the white lion?!

•Omg they’re in a mindscape

•This is like in Divergent where they were tested on how they solve problems 

•Lotor just cut himself off from his Altean side I bet. He’s using the Galra way. It doesn’t work like that 

•ALLURA IS A PURE SOUL

•Fuck off Cree

•We need to reboot Shiro someone blow on him 

•Oh great now Cree is going to the magical alchemy store

  



	6. Chapter 6

  
S6E1: I become a lance stan???  


**Omega Sheild**

•When we last left our heroes, Allura was proven a pure soul, Lotor was still a dick, and Cree is using Kuron!Shiro to spy. Also Keith found his mommy. 

•It’s been a few months since I watch S5 so let’s see if I can still do this 

•ok so I didn’t skip the intro for this episode since it’s been a minute and like why tf am I emotional I’m an adult 

•Ohhh Lotura is still strong and Lance’s face is just A Mood

•Diac?? has like a riding crop thing. Lotor’s space nanny is a freak 

•It’s official I love Lance 

•Hunk learning about the Galra. Please teach me what vrepit sa means 

•So the Galra are leaving Lotor’s happy time fun land to go be bad somewhere else 

•”The Fire Of Purification”

•Lotor. I don’t know if I wanna like you cause you have some good or b/c others like you. 

•But right now I’m team Lance 

•the killing thrust. Mkay. So that’s what vrepit sa means a big attack?? 

•Like. I’m just being petty cause I know what happens kind of but this dude is literally saying “I’m only in this for the quintessence”. That wasn’t a red flag for any of them??

•yo Sendak what up bitch

•again with the ion cannon!

•”I’m not really in the mood to die” Hunk is a gift 

•S H I R O BABY 

•I FORGOT CREE HAD LOTORS OLD SQUAD 

•SHIRO IS N O T ALRIGHT 

•VFSC: 27

•HUNK STAN HUNK STANHUNK STAN

•Lance is so smart and cute wtf

•MY BABY SHIRO

•LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE

•WHAT THE FUCK NO

•ANYONE WHO SAYS ALLURA DOESNT CARE ABOUT LANCE IS AN IDIOT AND INVALID BYE

•I can’t believe ‘you saved me’ means ‘I love you’

•oh my god

•Cree is embracing her Altean

  
  
S6E2: I... have some opinions...  


**Razor’s Edge**

•ITS MY FUCKING BOY ITS KEITH AND KROLIA 

•He sounds so emotional I CANT 

•”You drop a bomb like this and tell me you’ll explain later” Keith is any fan ever with anything 

•Also Keith struggling not to cry because it sounds like how own mother is saying he’s not important I 

•nah fuck mainstream ima say it 

•LOTOR AINT SHIT MISS ME WITH UWU REDEMPTION NONSENSE MY GIRL ALLURA DONT NEED HIM 

•GET YO NASTY LIPS AWAY FROM HER 

•BLESS THE INTERRUPTING GARRISON TRIO 

•I can’t believe this is when I hop aboard the Lance Stan Express 

•(they wanna make out so bad like damn thirsty hoes) 

•no one deserves Lance, especially not his so called ‘fans’ who complain about his lack of story arc. The entire show is his arc. No he’s not finding his family or dealing with ptsd but neither is Hunk yet I don’t see anyone claiming he was robbed of an arc

•and it’s only a certain type of Lance fan saying it too but that’s none of my business 

•Krolia, who legit got her son back hours ago: let’s go where our machines were violently destroyed 

•Keith going on a road trip with his mom would be a good fic tho

•I don’t know why I’m still scared and shocked when ppl end up stranded in space that’s literally the theme of the show 

•KROLIA TRYING TO PROTECT KEITH 

•(also this just occurred to me but Voltron has no idea where Keith is and for months they won’t hear from him and that’s normal because he’s a Blade and I’m not ok with this communication is key)

•BABY KEITH 

•yorak

•S T O P 

•I’m already not prepared for that big fight don’t give me this don’t 

•Pidge’s laugh is angelic 

•Poor Krolia. She’s learning the cliffnotes way about how her son is basically Murphy’s Law

•Mamaaaaaaa just killed a man 

•Getting real boy in the iceberg vibes damn 

•ok so the Garrison is like Roswell

•also Krolia and Tex together for months I love nursing back to health couples 

•EYEBROW SCAR ON TEX 

•also wiki lies that accent is Thicc

•I WOULDNT GO BACK EVEN IF I COULD 

•Krolia and Tex parallel Keith and Shiro and that’s Facts 

•crashing to earth on an alien ship, being found in a vulnerable state, nursed back to health, even the way they look similar. Like. Wake up y’all 

•I just wanna say that Lance never planned on telling Allura his feelings so anyone saying she felt obligated to like him in S7 can MISS ME if she ends up with him in S8 it’s because they’re relationship as friends and Paladin partners is good enough to be romantic. Allura was never obligated to like Lance. He never pressured her. If the mice didn’t snitch she would’ve never known. 

•Fight Me 

•when your lady carries explosives in her purse you know she’s the one 

•TEX NO 

•Krolia has BDE

•Ok

•so 

•Tex’s RIGHT ARM is in the sling. He’s fit af. Loyal and caring and brave. 

•SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE WE KNOW WHO ALSO LOVES KEITH 

•SPACE PUPPY SPACE PUPPY SPACE PUPPY 

•WHY WOULD THEY NAME HIM COSMO WHEN HES LITERALLY A COMET I DON'T UNDERSTAND VOLTRON EXPLAIN 

•Tiny baby Keith breaks my heart oh no 

•god I wish they would give us actual ages so fanfic could be accurate 

•IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS 

•HES SOUNDS SO CASUAL 

•WHAT A TIME SKIP LMAO

•legit forgot what their mission was too uhhh

•”Are you friends now? How did this happen all of a sudden?” Allura literally foreshadowed her own feelings bruh 

•it’s a fucking holodec right that’s so creepy 

•PRETTY GIRL IS THAT THE GODDESS HERSELF ROMELLE

  
  
S6E3: can we get an entire season of this plz  


**Monsters and Mana**

•HYPE HYPE HYPE 

•it’s like the Voltron Show But nerdier I’m living I wanna play DND so bad hnnnnn

•LIGHTNING BOLT 

•long haired Pidge is incredible y’all are just sleep 

•This is the best show ever the opinions box is sealed shut don’t talk to me 

•the coin has Alfor’s face on it 

•this is like rpg heaven I’m loving it 

•Hunk is a healing sorcerer and Pidge is a dwarf 

•Coran. Is the bartender. Amazing. 

•SHIRO OH MY GOD WHAT A FUCKING NERD 

•”My name is Takashi Shirogane. I’m a paladin”

•This man owns my heart 

•Block the sorcerer 

•Meklavar the axe fighter 

•HE LOOKS LIKE A PRINCE 

•Shiro is a theater gay don’t change my mind this dramatic bitch 

•HDODHDODGXIGDIVDIDVDI I LOVE A DORK 

•work on your cardio my dude 

•SHIRO GOT EATEN BY A MOUSE 

•Coran snapped!

•GIVE. SHIRO. MORE. MENTAL. BREAKS. 

•also hello justification for a filler episode 

•dude if we get an ember island players in S8 I’m gonna backflip 

•ARCHER ALLURA NUT NUT NUT 

•we don’t deserve mystical archer Valayun

•P I K E 

*HES A THIEF AND HES STOLEN MY HEART 

*oh excuse me he’s a ninja assassin 

*living for sassy Coran 

*can S8 just be a long monsters and mana campaign 

*STOP. KILLING. SHIRO. 

*SHOP KEEP CORAN WAS THE BIG BAD??!?!?!?! 

*Gyro coming to save us 

•wow nice Lotor foreshadowing with the stealing life energy thing 

•fun fact in the other Voltron shiro has a twin named ryou. So I guess Kuron and the clones are a callback to that maybe? 

•all I wanna do, is see you turn into, a giant woman 

•CORANIC DRAGON

•omg the secret spell is like the Voltron astral plane right?? 

•I love them all so much I wish they could stay this happy 

•omg the credit music was so cute

  
  
S6E4: I have more opinions  


**The Colony**

•Lotor and Allura and the Quinn grabbing ship 

•I have bad feelings hnnn

•”The quinn field didn’t create Zarkon’s evil it revealed it” FORESHADOWING???? 

•GET BACK SAFE THIS COTTON CANDY TASTES SWEET 

•ITS KEITH 

•Shiro’s Gay stutter ohhhhh 

•I see you too Lance

•In the hands of the wrong person LOTOR IS THE WRONG PERSON 

•”Keith! I-It’s so good to see you.” 

•bigger cooler grizzled 

•PEEP MY BABY GIRL ALIEN ZELDA YEEEEEEE

•”Look Keith— everyone, calm down”

•KEITH HAS TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU 

•also Cree is creepin fuck off

•THIS IS ROMELLE YOU MEAN MY WIFE 

•Fuck off Lotor I’m officially off your team 

•HE TOOK HER PARENTS A N D HER BABY BROTHER ITS TIME TO THROW HANDS 

•Bandor oh honey I’m so sorry 

•Fuck. You. Lotor. 

•HES LITERALLY HARVESTING THEM HOW CAN THAT BE REDEEMED 

•DONT FUCKING TOUCH HERRRRRRRR

•This trickass hoe 

•FUCKIN Y E E T 

•SHE KNOCKED HIMOUT OH WOW 

•I have a lot of thoughts about Allura’s clear bias when it comes to Altean things but in this case I think she’s right to like not trust the man who tried to kill them two seasons ago 

•S H I R O 

•LEAVE HIM ALONE CREE 

•JTKTENDCENUE NO

•Pidge has a clear shot but didn’t take it 

•THE RETURN OF BLACK PALADIN KEITH 

•Black powering on straight away for Keith I’m crying 

•Keith trying to talk to Shiro I’m crying harder

•HE SAID THE THING 

•VFSC: 28

•DONT END LIKE THAT IM SCARED

  
  
S6E5: y’all already know  


**The Black Paladins**

•Fuck. Me. Up. 

•It’s. The big one. 

•please stop my heart I’m not ready shit 

•Look at Keith leading!!! 

•and asking for Shiro we love a character trait 

•Cree can make wormholes!

•Keith not leaving without Shiro we LOVE a character trait! 

•KEITH. GOING AFTER SHIRO. ALONE. UNCARING OF THE RISKS. WE. LOVE A DEDICATED PARTNER. 

•Keith fighting Axca!

•Lotor: Zethrid. Ezor.  
Short pause  
Keith: *busts through the fucking wall*

•EVEN CREE KNOWS SHEITH IS STRONG ITS SO STRONG ITS A PLOT POINT BYE 

•Axca not fighting Keith ohhhhhhhhh I hope they explode her more in S8 

•THE CASTLE IS DYING NOOOOO

•THE LIONS ARE ONLY AT SIXTY PERCENT 

•lmao I love how the girl gang is shocked that Cree is Lotor’s mom. Or maybe they’re shocked she’s Altean cause they’ve only seen her in the hood and her identity was hidden by her shapeshifting 

•I can’t believe Keith parallels Allura with the losing their fathers thing, AND Lotor with being half Galra with a mother of an enemy race 

•Lotor’s family is fucked up 

•AXCA BABE WHAT ARE YOU DOING 

•WHAT 

•”Um.. sure?” 

•Build-a-boyfriend factory 

•Shiro having a twin in MnM isn’t that crazy of an idea after all. If twin = clone 

•BITCH YOU BETTER STOP 

•HIS VISION I FORGOT 

•KREJYRGFDGJFF IM GONNA THROW UP STOP

•THAT HINT OF GALRA KEITH 

•IM GONNA PUUUKE

•(corrupted shiro is lowkey sexy tho)

•HIS ARM IS AN ION CANNON???? 

•FU CK M E 

•”Shiro please! You’re my brother… I love you!”

•I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU 

•I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU ILOVEYOUILOVEYOU

•IS THAT THE BLACK BAYARD OH MY GOD 

•ACTUAL GALRA KEITH 

•KTRJJ HE LP

•When hurting Shiro is the worst pain 

•Till death do us part 

•they’re married B Y E 

•probably not even death tbqh Keith would search for him after death and in every reality 

•Keith and Shiro are soulmates and I don’t give a fuck what anyone says ever 

•I will never give up on you 

•eeeeeeeee it’s my boy James what up ya little shit your glow up is fantastic hon 

•Baby boy Keith I wanna adopt him 

•Shiro gave him the strength to believe in himself and just they’re so important to each other

  
  
S6E6: I was lied to by the title  


**All Good Things**

•Keith in the astral plane!!!! 

•does that mean he died too???

•what the hap is fuckening

•Since my fight with Zarkon FOUR SEASONS AGO 

•BLACK CAME FOR HER BABIES 

•Allura has lost so much. Her planet her father her people her safety. Her trust has been broken as well as her heart. She deserves a spa vacation. 

•Lance. Has been so good in these later seasons I love character development 

•Keith talking to Shiro still trapped my heart is cracking 

•LOTOR WAS A BITCHASS LIAR FROM THE START I KNEW IT I KNEW IT FUCK HIM 

•Coran found his pop-pop’s toolbox!! 

•Coran has lost so much too jeez ugh I wanna hug him 

•This is some delicious leader Lance content 

•YOU ARE NOT ON THE SAME SIDE FUCK OFF 

•I. DONT. BELIEVE. YOU. 

•Why is Ezor the most relatable character right now 

•HELL YEAH KICK HIS ASS SIS FUCK HIM UP 

•I DONT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU I DONT I WONT GO AWAY 

•WIG SNATCHED 

•DONT TALK ABOUT ALFOR YOU CUNT 

•I K N E W THIS BITCH WAS TILTED I KNEW IT 

•He. Is actually crazy. Like legit fam is off center 

•HE BUILT HIS OWN.VOLTRON HOLY FUCK 

•KEITH MY DUDE WE NEED YOU 

•WHY IS THIS CALLED ALL GOOD THINGS EVERYTHING IS BAD 

•WHAT THE HAP IS FUCKENING 

•yelling your husbands name in distress that’s a mood 

•ITS THE SHOULDER TOUCH OF LOVE AHHHHH

•PATIENCE YIELDS FOCUS 

•Keith being a god damn model 

•KEITH GOT THE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS 

•JDKSHDIDGXKXBXJXB

•VFSC: 29

•LETS DO THIS SHIT

  
  
S6E7: hejididixhdjduchx  


**Defender of All Universes**

•FUCK HIM UP YALL LETS GET THIS BREAD 

•Keith being a good leader is my kink 

•If Lance doesn’t use his sword in S8 what even is the point of the show 

•(or Allura since I really want my red Paladin allura theory to be true. Not only will she be closer to her father in red but it’ll parallel the original Galra as black and Altean as red but that’s a longer thing I gotta write out) 

•…. ngl Lotor’s sword are sexy 

•space sword fight is amazing 

•is that quinn in the planet??? 

•um excuse me bitch where’d he go 

•THEY SENT SHIRO TO THE CASTLE IM CRYING 

•ALSO LOTOR CAN TELEPORT I GUESS???

•Lotor: I love you Allura join me I only want peace  
Also Lotor: beats the shit out of her and her team after very reasonable doubt leads them to think he’s a double crosser 

•if he can hurt her in an instant then his feelings were either surface level or a complete lie all along bye 

•So Lotron can go into the quinn field thanks to Allura’s magic. And now Keith wants to go inside too. I’m sure this’ll be fine 

•Allura seeing through Voltron!!

•OH SHIT SHE GOT THEM A FIRE SWORD 

•IS THAT A MONSTERS AND MANA CALL BACK 

•IM CRYING THEYRE THRIVING 

•like father like son Lotor has entered the crazy zone 

•but they said Zarkon was already twisted exposure to the quinn just enhanced what he was already capable of and I don’t feel bad about Lotor at all 

•Allura still trying to be good and wanting to drag Lotor out of the quinn field he never deserved her 

•oh that’s just great Lotor broke time and space 

•THATS WHY THEY DONT HAVE THE CASTLE 

•these babies are losing their home I’m gonna cry oh my god 

•trying not to cry in public oh jeez 

•so I’m thinking that explosion that got them must’ve been the five year time shift I heard about from S7. Nothing happened for them, but to everyone else Voltron just hasn’t shown up and without the castle there’s no communication. So everyone thinks they’re dead. 

•THE CASTLE IS NOW A TINY DIAMOND 

•SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO BABY BABY 

•LANCE ITS NOT YOUR FAULT 

•ALLURA IS A NECROMANCER CONFIRMED 

•HES OKAY SHIRO IS OKAY BABY 

•ALL THE LIONS ARE ROARING CAUSE THE FAMILY IS BACK TOGETHER 

•WE LOVE A HERO SHOT 

•WE’RE GOING HOME

  



End file.
